Since the creation of the World Wide Web, hyperlinks have been used to allow navigation from one web page to another without requiring a user to manually enter uniform resource locators (URLs) or uniform resource identifiers (URIs) into a web browser. Using HyperText Markup Language (HTML) for describing and creating web pages, a powerful feature called a hyperlink was created, which allows an easier way to navigate from one page to another. Hyperlinks allow a user to navigate to a specific web page in response to clicking the hyperlink in the email.
Today, hyperlinks are mostly static and do not include intelligence or awareness within their HTML code. As a result, sometimes when a user clicks on a hyperlink on a web page, the hyperlink navigates the user to a non-existent or an expired web page, for example. In order to replace or repair an expired hyperlink, the web page creator needs to manually disable or remove the hyperlink, which may take days.